full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria DeBlanca
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }}Maria DeBlanca is the daughter of a couple of mercenaries/bounty hunters, who is one of the Beauty Trio for her cool and calm demeanor. She is also the Talbot Pack's sharpshooting werewolf Delta, and a force to be reckoned with. Characteristics *'Name': Maria DeBlanca *'Codename': Huntress *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Reddish Brown (In Both Forms) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Darts, Billiard, Anmitsu (syrup-covered bean jam & fruit), Puppies, Arthur *'Dislikes': Weak opponents, Okra, shrimp *'Family': Mother and Father (Overseas on business), Antonio Rodriguez (Uncle and Lieutenant police officer) Appearance Human Maria is sixteen years old, and has dark tanned skin and long black hair, Pouter-Rican/American, and dazzling brown eyes. She has a slender figure, with a silent girl attitude to her. She usually wears a blue backless and sleeveless blue shirt that clings to her chest, and has a white leather jacket that ends above her belly button with her sleeves rolled up mid her forearms. Blue jeans that clung to her thighs, orange sandals, and an orange arm band on her left bicep. Lycan Maria's body is that of a teenage amazon supermodel body with a B-cup chest and athletically built body. Her entire body is covered from head to toe with reddish brown fur, but her face, chest, stomach and inner thighs have a light coffee bean brown fur to it, similar to Maria's skin tone. Her hair however, changes style as well, as it's now swept to the right, almost hiding the right side of her face. Pack Attire Her pack attire consists of a dark red one piece wet suit with short sleeves. A trapezoid hole above her chest shows off her cleavage, with a black turtleneck collar, and the outside of her thighs were cut open, but left the crotch area intact. she had a black utlitly belt complete with two holsters strapped to her thighs. on her sleeves were black straps on the trim, and on her elbows were black elbow guards, and she had dark red fingerless glvoes with black straps on the wrists. on her feet, she had the same type of sock footing that Peter and Mikey had, only it was dark red, and ended above her ankles. on her back was a black backpack, as well as a gun holster underneath it. Background Legacy of the 'Boogey-Family' She is not what one describes as sociable, since she keeps to herself most of the time and does not engage in conversation. She is also a child raised by a mercenary couple, and that mostly take on contracts that pertain to hunting/destroying enemies but will take on any job as long as they are paid well. Like her parents, she employs guns. Maria's parents were high-level assassins/mercenaries, or mostly called in the Russian syndicate as well as New York by The Predator, or more likely her father as the Boogeyman and her mother, Babbayaga. Or rather... they were the people that you would send to go after the two. Being born to assassins, Maria was taught at an early age to be a girl of focus, commitment, and sheer will; as a result, she became the stoic and demeanor girl everyone knows about. When she had turned six, and when an assassin attempted to kidnap her from a rival group... she killed her and five of her cohorts with a pencil. In order to get out of the syndicate that they were in for the safety of Maria, as well as the chance to give her a normal life, her parents made a deal with the Russian king of the mob. What they did, the bodies they piled up, was the foundation of the New York crime circle and Russian Mob. New Life as a Wolf Although strangely enough, she’s admired by most of the students in her high school, referred to as an Ice Queen beauty. Which is how she got to be one of the High School Beauty Trio, along with Ashley and Sarah. How the two met was when her grandfather died, leaving her a little anti-social. But like the others, she was bitten by the Beast, and transformed during the Full Moon. Unlike Ashley and Sarah, however, she remained a bit calm, accepting the fact that she had become a Lycan. Once they hid in the cave in the forest, she took the time to understand her new form, even asking Peter as much as he knew, ignoring the fact that Sarah stated they didn’t socialize with their kind. Until finally, Maria pointed out she never saw herself better than Peter, nor did she ever see herself as one of the popular. She just only did what she loved to do, and people just seemed to admire her for it. That night, she helps Peter and Ashley get something to eat with the others, and enjoyed the excitement of the chase. Feeling free with the run. The next morning, once Kylie outfitted everyone with an outfit, she was the third of the group to stay by Peter’s side, to hopefully utilize their newfound gift as a positive. She became the team’s sharpshooter and precision sniper, but only used rubber bullets on humans, and real or silver bullets on those who weren’t. Personality Dark, brooding, stoic, and somewhat stone-faced, Maria was usually bored by whatever situation she was in, and took little interest in anything around her. Her lack of emotion was due to the manner in which she was brought up by her politically-motivated father. Her apathy tended to irritate others, such as when Mikey described her as "just a big blank", and when Sarah described Maria's aura as "dingy and gray". Though Peter once commented her as a 'Humorless Ice Queen', to which Mikey stated, 'That's just a cover. All she needs is a good ol' fashioned humpin', to which Maria probably agreed. Maria's lack of emotion and constant calm contrasted heavily with Derek's passion and temper. Maria was also one of the few people not afraid of the Beast, Lucien, when she was attacked and bitten. She also shows she holds a dislike for dirty and unsanitary things. She never displayed any bigotry or xenophobia toward people of other nations, attitudes that were characteristic of many nobility. Like Derek, Maria was against the idea of needless killing; more often than not, she chose to disable foes rather than outright kill them during battle. She generally achieved this by using her weapons to pin their clothes, usually the sleeves, to a vertical surface. Despite her stoic nature, her strong relationship with Ashley and Sarah tended to bring out her more passionate traits. When she was befriended by the two, Maria had been in a strangely good mood. Derek and Maria argued frequently, but when Mikey started toying with them and joked at them, Maria soothed him by assuring him that, even though she had trouble showing it, she did care about everyone, even a hothead like him, and a goofball like Mikey. Despite her nature, she does have a little sense of humour, as when she performed CPR on Laura, who was distressed and freaked out that a girl performed a deep kiss on her, she made the moment humorous with quotes like 'Hello, Sailor' or asking Ashley who witnessed the scene, "Ashley. Could you rub some lotion on me". She is noted by her boyfriend Arthur Amell to have a lot more 'going on under the surface' and is stated by him to possibly being one of the most caring person he has ever met, even if she has trouble showing it and has been trained to control any outbursts. Still despite this her time with Arthur did uncover that the main reason she liked him was not because he was good looking or he was powerful but because he made her laugh, a statement that caught her friend Sarah Pattrel off guard. Skills/Abilties Powers *'Delta Werewolf' *'Prehensile Tail' - Unlike the others, her tail is a bit more stronger than it should be, making it a third arm so to speak. Though it has a mind of its own at times, always tickling or smacking Maria in the face. Skills *'Marksmanship'- Maria has incredible accuracy as shown throughout the series. She is capable of shooting various targets in the head with rubber bullets. She is shown to be very efficient with guns, rifles and other armed weapons, as well as the use of coins as projectiles. *'Projectile Weapons'- Maria owns and carries many varieties of guns, mostly of usage is a pair of Desert Eagles she keeps strapped to her thighs, and a pair of automatic pistols with extended clips on her backs. Equipment *'Pack Uniform' *'Utility Belt' *'Numerous Handheld Weapons'- Amazingly, due to her parents being black ops/mercenaries, Maria has been trained as well has access of unknown handheld projectile weaponry. Relationships Maria's Relationships Gallery Maria DeBlanca (Huntress) suit up.JPG|Maria DeBlanca (Huntress) suitin' up Two Sides of the Huntress.JPG|Two Sides of the Huntress Maria DeBlanca, the Soldier.jpg|Maria DeBlanca, the Soldier Maria DeBlanca in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Maria DeBlanca in Lycan Form.jpg|Lycan Form She's Lovin' It.jpg|She's Lovin' It Maria DeBlanca Outfits 1.JPG|Paint Ball fatigues and Dating attire Maria DeBlanca Outfits 2.JPG|Swimsuit and Promwear Bosom Buddies at the Beach 2.JPG C triple beauty by lufidelis-d9w6kvj.png S1970007.JPG|Delta Lykiah (Triple Combiner of the Beauty Trio's Lunar Steel Forms. Maria splits in half to Form Feet and Legs.) Eyecatchers FMH Eyecatcher - Maria.JPG FMH Eyecatchers - Maria 2.JPG Happy howloween 2014 by stoneman85-d84s7pe.jpg|Happy Howloween 2014 Voice Actor Stephanie Young Trivia * Maria's theme song is Icarus (chanted intro version), composed by Michael McCann Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Arthur's love interests Category:Arthur's Love Interests Category:Lunar Steel Users Category:The Beauty Trio